Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style) series
Cast *Alex the Lion - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Marty the Zebra - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Melman the Giraffe - Danger Mouse *Gloria the Hippo - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Skipper - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Private - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Kowalski - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rico - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *King Julian - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Maurice - Paddington Bear *Mort - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Mason - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Phil - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Nana - Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) *Fossa - Grasshopper (A Bug's Life) and Bang-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Zoo Animal (animal unclear) as himself *Police Horse - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Police Officer - Bagheera and Penguin's March (The Jungle Book and Farce of the Penguins) *Florrie the Lioness - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Zuba the Lion - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Makunga the Lion - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Teetsi the Lion - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Moto Moto - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Captain Chantel DeBois - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Vitaly the Tiger - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Stefano the Sea-Lion - Robin Hood *Giga the Jaguar - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Sonya the Bear - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Marlene - Ma (The Lion King 1/2) *Ted the Polar Bear - Johnson (Johnson and Friends) *Dave / Dr. Octavius Brine - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Classified - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Short Fuse - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Eva - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Corporal - Tantor (Tarzan) *Baby Skipper - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Baby Private - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Baby Kowalski - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Baby Rico - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Baby Squid - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Roger - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *Dr. Octavius Brine (Human) - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Dave's Henchmen - Robots, Aliens, Morbidian Blood Monks (Atomic Betty) *Sheep - ??? *Dave as a Cute Octopus - Osgood Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Citizens - Various Humans *News Reporter - The Newsman (The Muppets) *Leopard Seals - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Penguins - Various Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Rastamouse, The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures and Ratatoullie Mices Gallery Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Poster.jpg Rodents of Madagascar Poster.jpg Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Madagascar Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Movie Spoof Category:Madagascar movies Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Movie spoofs Category:The Penguins of Madagascar TV Spoof Category:Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions